Evil little plots
by Oh The Sweet Misery
Summary: Sora and Riku have some interesting ideas on how to get Roxas and Axel together. [ AkuRoku SoraRiku and maybe some more. Some langage]


A small group of kids sat at the back of the late bus. They had all stayed after for some after school club. Most likely the anime club, which consisted of DDR for the first half hour, and watching some anime the last half hour. The four boys usually stayed after every day just because they had nothing better to do. Besides, who wouldn't want to stay in school for hour and a half longer than normal?(1)

So, the little quartet talked amongst one another, a blond and red head in one seat, and a silver and brown haired couple sitting across from them.

"They _so_ like each other..." Sora whispered to his best friend, Riku.

The silver haired boy smiled, nodding his head. "Too bad that twin of yours is too stupid to notice that he is _so_ flirting with him," Riku joked.

"Roxas is not stupid!" Sora exclaimed, pouting.

Upon hearing his name, the blond boy turned and looked at Sora and Riku. "Who says I'm stupid?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Um..."

"I was telling Sora about how you failed that test in world cultures," Riku replied, an evil looking grin on his lips.

"I didn't _fail_ it," Roxas started, "I was one point away from failing, thank-you-very-much," he said mater-of-factly.

"Whatever," Riku replied, rolling his aquamarine eyes.

Roxas muttered something under his breath and turned back to the red head sitting besides him, smiling apologetically for having their conversation interrupted. "So...What were we talking about?" He asked, staring into his eyes.

"Ghost Ship," Axel replied.

"Oh...Right. That's the scary movie, right?" he asked. Roxas _hated_ scary movies. He did not like getting scared. He saw _no_ entertainment in watching something, just so that you can't sleep for the next seven days because you think your going to die. No. Absolutely _no_ entertainment in that.

Axel laughed, "Yeah, the scary one. Its really not all that scary...Just the beginning is kind of a little freaky...and a few parts in the middle...and end," he stated, smiling.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Its just a 'little' scary in the beginning, middle, and end. That doesn't sound too bad," he stated, sarcastically.

"Aw. Does Roxy not believe me?" Axel asked with a mock hurt tone.

"No! I'm sorry! I believe you...Kind of...But. Your look on scary, and my look on scary is like...sugar and salt! Complete opposites," he explained, hoping that he hadn't really hurt Axel's feelings.

"Aw, its okay. I know," Axel said, smiling once more. _Ugh, he looks so cute in those pants! And...Is that my shirt?_ He looked at the shirt Roxas was wearing, noticing that it was his. "Roxas! You little thief! You stole that shirt from me!" he 'yelled', though it was obvious he wasn't mad because he was laughing.

Roxas blushed, "Yeah...You left it at my house the other day and...I guess I forgot it was yours," He said, biting his lip. _Psh...Forget it was Axel's...That's a good one._ He mused, grinning a bit.

"Aw. Its okay, it looks better on you, anyway," Axel said, grinning.

Just when Roxas thought that his blush was fading, Axel had to go and say something like that. His face turned a bright red. "Um...thanks," He said, softly.

Riku and Sora had been watching, shaking their heads the entire time. Sora thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to speed things up for them. He looked at the way they were sitting, Axel closest to the window, and Roxas sitting on the side closest to the isle. He turned to Riku and whispered something in his ear.

Riku couldn't help but grin, "That's evil..."

Sora smiled, nodding his head. "But it will work...It has to..."

Riku laughed, "I'll do it...But you're the one who is going to have to deal with Roxas later," he warned.

"Eh. It will be worth it. So. Do it on three," He said, slowly counting to three. On the third number, he and Riku both lunged at Roxas, tickling him and poking him in the side.

Roxas squeaked and moved closer to Axel, trying to get away from them. But in doing so, they only moved closer, and tickled him more. After a moment, he jumped right into Axel's lap, burying his head into the red heads chest. And only then did they stop. But Roxas made no move to leave, and Axel didn't seem to mind, either. He wrapped his arms around Roxas, letting him cuddle into his chest.

Riku and Sora started laughing, sitting back in their seat. That worked out perfectly! And it really did help that Roxas was one of the most ticklish people on the planet. Sora was second.

It was another half hour, and the bus finally stopped in their neighborhood. Axel and Roxas slowly pulled away from each other, neither one of them happy about it, but they didn't show it. They all said goodbye and went their own ways.

Sora and Roxas walked into their house and went up into the room they shared. Roxas turned to Sora and looked at him, sighing. "What was that all about?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"What was what all about?" Sora asked in an innocent tone.

"You and Riku attacking me..." He said, softly.

"Oh...Er...We were bored and you were looking the other way and it was just perfect timing and...yeah." He lied just a bit.

"Oh...Okay..." He said, trailing off.

They both started on their homework, staying silent the entire time. It got late faster than either of them expected, and went to bed, Sora already plotting on what he and Riku would do tomorrow.


End file.
